Zhang Jue
Zhang Jue (in Japanese: 장각) is a rogue Angel and a major antagonist in the Korean Tokusatsu series Legend Heroes. He is a mysterious figure who disrupts the Dream Battle by providing his dark technology to several of the Battle's participants. History Born out of a bug in the Mother Computer, Zhang Jue sought to kill off humanity and turn the world into a paradise for Angels to live in. For these ambitions, Zhang Jue was cast out of the Heaven Realm but this did not stop him from pursuing them. He first appears when he provides Li Jue and Guo Si with enhancements to their musical instruments that would allow them to brainwash people. He later makes a deal with Dong Zhuo, providing him with an enhancement to his weapon that would allow him to drain the Hero Power of others in exchange for him recovering the Lu Bu Hero Piece. Around the time when Dong Zhuo was seemingly killed by Cao Cao, Zhang Jue recovered him and gave him another shot at the Dream Battle by mechanically attaching the Lu Bu Hero Piece inside a Legend Changer onto his arm. He later provided Lina with a Dark Pentagon for her to use to absorb energy from her fans at her next concert. After Lina was defeated and had her Legend Changer destroyed, Zhang Jue gave her another shot at the Dream Battle by providing her with the Wen Chou Hero Piece. During the Rainbow Event, Zhang Jue sent his Tao Troopers to attack the Heaven Realm for an unclear reason, but the attack was fended off by Liu Bei and Xu Shu. Some time after this, Zhang Jue provided Yuan Shu with his latest invention the Dark Bombs and later gives the Wang Lang Hero Piece and a Legend Changer to Yan Baihu for him to use to cause havoc. Zhang Jue eventually commences the final stage of his plan by inserting the Hero Pieces he had collected from the defeated Legend Heroes into various people, turning them into Dark Warlords which he controlled with his newest invention the Dark Stick. This soon caught the attention of Liu Bei, Sun Ce and Cao Cao as well as their respective Angels who went to confront him. Zhang Jue attempted to persuade Liu Bei to join him with a dark clone he created of Xu Shu. Liu Bei pretended to accept the clone's offer at first but this was only a ruse for him to get closer to the Dark Stick. Once he was in place he attacked Zhang Jue and destroyed the Dark Stick. Enlarging the Wang Kuang Dark Warlord to cover his escape while he retreated, Zhang Jue later returns and unveils his ultimate creation to the three Legend Heroes, Dark Lu Bu. The powerful Dark Warlord initially overpowers the three Legend Heroes until Liu Bei unlocks the power of Legend Hero Imperial and uses it to defeat the corrupted Warlord. Zhang Jue then merges Dark Lu Bu with a Heavenly General and sends it to fight the three Legend Heroes in a Final Battle but Dark Lu Bu is defeated again, freeing the Lu Bu Hero Piece from Zhang Jue's grasp. Zhang Jue was then seemingly destroyed by the Angels of the three Legend Heroes. However, Zhang Jue managed to survive and retreat back to his workshop, where he is revealed to have been working for the Angel Sima Yi all along. Stating his desire to be the only Angel ruling over a world of humans, Sima Yi kills Zhang Jue off. Personality Zhang Jue has a cheerful and maniacal demeanor, often laughing at things that amuse him. Although he is indeed responsible for causing many troubles for the rest of the Legend Heroes and the Angels. Trivia *Zhang Jue's backstory as a rogue Angel who was cast out after opposing the Mother Computer is similar to that of the Christian Devil. Navigation Category:Legend Heroes Villains Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Genocidal Category:The Heavy Category:Male Category:Evil Creator Category:Dark Forms Category:Pawns Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Minion Category:Monster Master Category:Non-Action Category:Satan Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Affably Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fictionalized Category:Necessary Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Posthumous Category:Supervillains Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Brainwashers